


Happy 18th

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Foot Fetish, Gay, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Spit Kink, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: WARNING: Homophobic slurs and derogatory language.Note: My writing is not an accurate respresentation of the sweetheart that is Nick Jonas, and I do not think that Shawn Mendes is actually gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Homophobic slurs and derogatory language.
> 
> Note: My writing is not an accurate respresentation of the sweetheart that is Nick Jonas, and I do not think that Shawn Mendes is actually gay.

Nick jumped onto the couch with a can of beer on hand, not really caring if anything spilled. He was followed by Shawn, who sombrely sat down on the couch beside his friend. It was the night of Shawn's 18th birthday, but Nick seemed to be celebrating more than him. Luckily, alcohol didn't affect him too much.

"So, you're the big one eight. Feel any different?" Nick asked, slouching on the sofa and watching FRIENDS reruns

"Just a little tipsy."

"You should be throwing up! You're finally an adult!" Nick took a swig of his beer "Speaking of which, who was that girl?"

Shawn was prepared for this question, he always was. The second Shawn was seen with a girl, Nick stuck his nose in. He didn't mean any harm, but it could get annoying. "Friend of a friend. Not my type".

"You always say that, your standards must on the fucking roof. She was like a 9 atleast. Is anything your type?"

This was Shawn's best opportunity to come out to Nick. He had been building up the courage for a few months, so this had to be perfect. He paused for a moment "Dudes..." Shawn had planned a speech, fucked up and blurted out the first thing he thought.

"Wait... Are you...?" Nick pulled his focus away from the television.

"Yeah. I should've said earlier, I just-" Shawn was interupted by Nick taking his shoes off and extending them out fully "What are you doing?"

"The fuck are you doing? My legs are gonna hurt if you don't hurry up." Nick commanded. His voice was different now, more aggresive and dominant. Shawn was confused but got up and took Nick's feet in his hands. Nick laughed "Are you retarded or something? Get on your hands and knees and be a good faggot." Shawn froze, unsure of whether his best friend was joking or being serious. "NOW" Nick shouted. The canadian boy instantly got on his hands and knees under Nick's feet, terrified.

Shawn stayed there for seemingly forever. He was too afraid to say anything to his dominant friend. Although, if he was being honest, he found this kind of hot. Nick finally spoke "You should've told me you were a faggot. Could've gotten you some training. Still, glad you told me. Always wanted a faggot friend. Well, a faggot toy anyway." Nick said without even looking at his friend, who was struggling to keep Nick's large feet up for so long. "Anything you wanna say?"

"W-why are you doing this?"

"Doing what nature intended. Treating a faggot like a faggot. I could be crueler if you want, I'm only going nice 'cause you're my friend"

"Can I get up?"

"The faster you get up, the sooner you worship my feet. Your choice, faggot" Shawn decided to stay down a little longer to post pone the inevitable. A commercial break appeared on the television, and Nick's attention was drawn back to Shawn. "Alright breaks over, get on your knees" Shawn did as he was told and kneeled down in front of Nick's spread legs. "The bad news is, as much as I'd like to stomp your faggot face in all night, I've got a performance tomorrow. The good news is that I'll be sweaty as fuck, and I'll make sure I wear these socks all day long."

"Nick, I don't like this..." Shawn said shyly, blushing.

"Don't fucking lie to me, you're a faggot. You love this. Stand up and show me your dick." Shawn didn't pause for a second, Nick wasn't messing around. He unzipped the fly of his denim jeans and dropped them to the floor. He revealed his semi-hard dick to Nick, who burst out in laughter. "Fuck," he said, wiping away a tear "That's fucking pathetic. What a joke. You call that a dick?" 

"It's 7 inches hard" Shawn defended himself, but all he did was make Nick laugh harder.

"I was bigger at 15. I won't show you mine because you don't even deserve it. But I'll tell you this," Nick pulled Shawn face to face "It's 8 inches soft, and it's a fucking grower. One more step out of line and I will make sure I'm balls deep in your slutty mouth. I don't care if you puke, faint or fucking die. You. Are. A. Faggot. And just to prove that..." Nick pulled out a marker from seemingly nowhere and wrote "FAGGOT" across Shawn's forehead. "If that is so much as smudged when I see you tomorrow, it'll be a fucking tattoo. You can sleep on the couch, this is my house now." Nick released Shawn and stomped away. 

Shawn got onto the couch but didn't sleep, he just lay there for an hour until he couldn't hold his eyelids open anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn's eyes slowly opened. For a minute, he didn't even know where he was, and his head was in agony. He focused himself and found that he was on his couch, covered in a pile jockstraps and t-shirts.

He readjusted himself and picked up a jockstrap. It was dirty and stained in all sorts of colours. Suddenly, his memories flooded back. He groaned. Last night was an experience he hoped to forget, but he knew Nick wouldn't let it go. This was his life now. He stood up and found a note atop a nearby table.  
*"Shawn,  
Performing today so I'll be back at about 9. Keep yourself entertained. All doors and windows are locked. Try to open then and the alarm will go off, instantly telling me you're an unfaithful faggot that needs the shit kicked into him. Contact number below  
Your master and friend,  
Nick  
(PS: Took your clothes and kept some for myself, the others are smouldering away in the fire. Take a pick from the pile of clothes I so generously donated and get rid of the ones you slept in.)

(PPS: I have security cameras in every inch of the house. Would be a shame if the tapes leaked)*"

Shawn put the note back down, keeping his complaints to himself in case Nick was watching. He picked out the cleanest jockstrap and a shirt with only one rip in it and replaced his old clothes. The new (well, old) clothes fit him oddly well. 

He walked to the kitchen, got himself some cereal, ame just went through his usual daily routine. He gave some reluctant smiles to the odd camera. Until 5 o clock came. 

There was a loud knocking on the door. Shawn's first reaction was to find the nearest phone. He ended up using an old dial up and entering Nick's number. After a few beeps, Nick answered. "I see you've found the back up phone. Called me to give in?"

"What? No, there's someone at the door."

"Ah yes, that'd be Kevin. He's just having a few friends over. I'll text him the passcode. You could be a good faggot and serve them, but if you want you can just hide in the bathroom. I will warn you though, they're some kinky and brutal fuckers. By the way, that jockstrap makes your ass look so fucking destroyable. See you soon, faggot" 

Shawn put the phone down and went straight for the bathroom. He was *not* in the mood to get fucked by some strangers, especially ones that even Nick considers brutal. He locked the door behind him and nearly slipped on a note on the floor. He picked it up.

"Make yourself comfortable. Get some training on the toy I've provided. Trust me, you'll need it." Shawn looked around the room for the "toy" Nick mentioned, and discovered it glued to the toilet seat cover, which was glued to the rim of the toilet, making it impossible to open or sit on. Shawn took refuge in the bath tub and decided to try and sleep.

Downstairs, cheers and loud music could be heard (alongside the occasional chant) making it near impossible to sleep. However, Shawn managed to get some shut eye. When he awoke, there was a loud beeping souns. He panicked and presumed it was a fire alarm, but his eyes were drawn to a phone hidden under some towels, because of course it was. He picked it up. 

"Fucking finally, sleeping beauty," It was Nick's voice "Yeah heads up that note I left wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. Get sucking or I'll tell Kevin and his friends you're cooped up in the toilet like a pathetic fag. Which you are, by the way. He'd love to know that. One time, when I was like 16, they got their hands on me and let's just say I-" Shawn hung up and strolled over to the toilet.

He inspected the dildo for a minute. It was cream, and had little marks on it every few inches, including "Nudes leaked" at the top, "Get beaten up" near the middle and "Sleep in a bed" at the bottom. He took this the "privileges" he would get for reaching each checkpoint

Shawn had never sucked dick before. He wanted to, a lot, but never really got the chance. This wasn't exactly what he was hoping for, but it's not like he had a choice. He readied himself, simulating a yawn to stretch his mouth. He exhaled and put his soft lips around the dildo. Oddly, it felt natural. 

The first few inches were easy, nothing Shawn couldn't handle, but when he got to about 6 inches, he began to struggle. "Sleep in a bed" was so tantalisingly close, only two inches away. He pushed himself down on the dildo as much as he could, not giving up or being detered by his gagging and near-puking. Shawn pulled away and panted heavily, admiring his work. Just below "Sleep in a bed" was a seperation between the wet and the dry of a dildo. Before he could celebrate, he fainted./p>


	3. The Contract

"Shawn?" Nick's voice echoed throughout the house. He'd just returned from a long day of performing and interviewing. "Shawn?" He called again,but to no response. Nick pulled out his phone and checked the security cameras. He finally found the bathroom camera and took a few screenshots of it before heading there himself.

"Not a good look for you," Nick took a picture of the scene in front of him. Shawn was asleep on the floor, wearing a stain jockstrap and wet shirt. He made sure to get the still slimy dildo in frame too of course. Then, he woke Shawn up "Get up, we've got stuff to do." 

Shawn groaned, cleaned himself up a little and followed Nick to the living room. "I made it to the base y'know" He called out to his friend.

"Good job, add a couple inches and you'll manage to get about a quarter of the way down mine!" Nick was clearly joking, but he made Shawn think. How big *was* Nick? He estimated about 11 inches hard, but he couldn't really tell.

Nick sat down on the sofa that Shawn slept on (and that Joe and his friends were drinking on, proven by the multitude of cans and bottles). Shawn kneeled down on front of him. "You can sit on the sofa, dude" Shawn was surprised, but happy. "Anyways, first thing I wanna say is I'm sorry. The beer got to me last night and I said some shitty things."

"So can I have my stuff back?"

"Fuck no, dude, you're still my faggot. What I wanted to do was make a contract, like a terms and conditions kind of thing. So," Nick picked up a piece of paper from the floor "Let's get writing." He started to scribble down a few bullet points. He put the pen down and started reading them out. "This is the non-negotiable shit by the way, the things that are set in stone. All your belongings are mine. Phone, clothes, house, you get it You can't have any other sexual partners unless I say so..." Nick continued to list them off, but Shawn went into a trance, hypnotised by his friends eyes. They were a beautiful blue, and his eyelashes were - "All that ok?"

"Uhh yeah, all cool. Can I list my stuff?"

"Fine then, but no more than 3." 

Shawn took the paper and pen from Nick's hand and gave it some thought. He had to make it count. He came up with: "Atleast 5 pairs of socks" He hated being sockless, especially on the cold wooden floors of his house "I get full access to food and water. And lastly, I'm not your slut from until 1pm."

"Glad you agree that you're a slut. Have a look over it and sign it." Shawn took one last look at the contract and read the things he didn't hear Nick say, including things like "No communication with people outside of the house" and "No making music".

These things made Shawn consider not signing it. "What if I don't sign it?"

"You'll be free to leave, but I'll be free to 'leak' the pictures of you. If you do, you won't need to work another day in your life, and you'll tragically 'go missing' and never be found."

"So this is for life?"

"Unless I get bored of you, yeah."

Shawn froze. Was he really about to sign his life away to his best friend? Then, he decided not to even think about it and just sign it. "Here."

"Can't wait to laminate this. We'll deal with the disappearance thing tomorrow, but for now I'm exhausted so we're heading to bed." Shawn wasn't even tired, he got more than enough sleep today, but he followed Nick to the bedroom. Nick stripped down to his boxers, allowing Shawn to finally see his bulge. And fuck, was it worth seeing. Shawn reconsidered his estimate, his guess was an understatement. 

"Oh, actually" Nick picked his shoe off of the floor "I did promise you'd start worshipping my feet today, so you can start with this and continue tomorrow." He pulled some tape from under his bed and taped the shoe to Shawn's face, wrapping it around his head a couple of times to make sure it stayed in place.

At the start, Nick's shoe smelled (and tasted) wretched and sour. However, as the night went on, Shawn got more used to the smell, and by the time he fell asleep it nearly smelt nice.


End file.
